


Coming of Age

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Pain, Torture, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has improved</p><p>(Not sure if this is really that graphic, but better safe than sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Slow Fade"

Bellatrix lay on the ground, gasping for air. Her bones were on fire and she felt like her skin had been torn off. She curled in on herself, trying to keep from whimpering in pain.

Worn out black converse strode into her view and she finally dared to look up. Past the torn jeans, past the dusty cloak, up to the face. His expression wasn't one of hate, or vengeance, as she expected, but calm.

Harry squatted down beside her head and with a gentle hand he brushed her hair out of her face. "Hello, Bellatrix," he said softly. "I think you'll find that I've improved in the last two years."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror, but before she could speak, Harry had cast the curse again. She writhed on the ground, screaming until she had no voice left to scream with. Her bones melted and lava raced through her veins and still the pain went on. Forever. Until, finally, her world faded to black.


End file.
